Eduardo x Jim
is the slash ship between Eduardo Dorrance and Jim Gordon from the Gotham fandom. Canon Pena Dura Jim is trying to find the Haven bomber when a squad team drops in and starts shooting the men who held their guns on him. One attacks him but the commander shoots the man, and removes his mask. Jim recognizes the man as Eduardo, an old army buddy of his. Jim asks what he's doing in Gotham, Eduardo jokingly saying that he's paying him back from the time Jim saved him. Jim says that he would have won, but is glad that Eduardo is there. Eduardo is glad as well. 13 Stitches Jim is hiding out at Barbara's when Eduardo walks in with a full unit behind him. He observes that Jim got away from Ed, Edurdo justifying sending Ed after him. Telling Jim that the two of them could have been working together like old times, but Jim doesn't want to work with anyone who murders innocent civilians and won't let him do anything more. He clocks his gun as the unit aim's their own at him. Ed walks in, pretending to still be mind controlled, and the two are able to get Eduardo to order a stand down. Jim claims to have evidence against Eduardo, but Eduardo doesn't believe him. He then orders Ed to kill them, but Ed kills one of the unit, and they all get into a shoot out and eventually get away. Jim gets a call from Eduardo on his radio. Eduardo tells him that he has something for him. A new voice comes through, and Jim realizes that Eduardo has Lee. Jim tells him to leave her alone. Eduardo wants a deal, he wants to trade Ed for Lee. Jim takes it and wants to meet at Haven, so Eduardo will see the carnage. Eduardo agrees. They meet, and Eduardo notices that Jim doesn't have Ed. Jim takes out the chip, knowing it's what Eduardo wants. They start to go back and forth, Jim accusing Eduardo of being reckless and causing death, which angers Eduardo. He tells him to shoot him and shut him up, but Eduardo decides to fight hand to hand. The two fight, Eduardo telling him that Jim was the cause of Haven being destroyed. He reveals that Jim housing everyone stopped his team from coming is sooner. Jim attacks Eduardo, angry that Eduardo would follow the mission so blindly. One of Eduardo's men pulls Jim off of him and beats him. Eduardo orders the men too shoot Lee, but Jim takes a gun and shoots at them. Eduardo the beats him with a crowbar. Eduardo continues to eat him, ad tells him how his unit was abandoned y the government. Jim is ale to push him back ad he lads on a spike, stabbing him through the chest. Moments 13 Stitches * Eduardo orders his men after Jim. * As Eduardo is being saved by Walker, he asks about Jim Fanon The ship is a minor pairing in Gotham, due to not existing till the final season of the show, Season 5. Jim and Eduardo had instant chemistry that had fans attached to the pairing within Eduardo's first appearance. Shippers mostly draw from several of Eduardo's statements, which could be interpreted to be sexual innuendos. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR :